


Somewhere Close To You

by Yendroid



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:44:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6042013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yendroid/pseuds/Yendroid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”I’m glad you’re here,” Zayn whispers, breaking the silence a third time.</p><p>Harry doesn’t know why he can feel his cheeks heat up in an instant after those words. He just had his tongue up Zayn’s arse, moaning unabashedly at the taste, and it’s these four words that instinctually make him want to push his head under the pillow, never to be seen again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Close To You

**Author's Note:**

> just a bit of valentine’s day zarry porn that ended up a lot longer than intended.
> 
>  
> 
> (Title from 'Close To You' by Rihanna.)

Harry wakes up to the smell of coffee and smoke and the feeling of fingers running gently through his hair. He purrs almost, still not fully aware of his surroundings, and the person next to him chuckles quietly, the fingers starting to massage his scalp properly. Harry blinks his eyes open to squint up towards the sound, seeing Zayn sitting up in bed beside him, laptop balanced on his thighs over the duvet, and smiling down at Harry with warm eyes.

”Hello,” He says softly. The way his voice fills up the otherwise quiet room – the wind in the trees outside being the only noise to be heard – should probably be uncomfortable to the ears after just having woken up a minute ago, but more than anything, it just soothes Harry, making him relax into the bed completely. He manages a sleepy smile back, and Zayn’s eyes crinkle up. ”You were muttering in your sleep again, I couldn’t help myself.”

Harry keeps smiling and closes his eyes, sighing contently. ”S'okay,” He breathes out and pulls up the duvet, burrowing further into the softness of the sheets before nudging Zayn’s hand that has come to a standstill on his head. He whines quietly and Zayn breathes out a laugh and starts rubbing his fingers against Harry’s scalp again.

Harry keeps his eyes closed for a bit, listening to the clicking of Zayn’s fingers on the mousepad, and revelling in the feeling of his other hand massaging behind his ear. He squints up to look at Zayn again, watching his profile as Zayn bites on the inside of his lip, looking intently at the screen of his laptop. He smiles sleepily, and reaches up a hand to catch Zayn’s in his hair, bringing it down to his face to kiss the knuckles gently. Zayn gives him a sidelong glance, his smile small and almost secretive and Harry grins back, leaving a few more kisses on the back of Zayn’s hand.

”What time is it?” Harry’s voice is raspy, and he clears his throat, rubbing his thumb over Zayn’s knuckles.

Zayn’s eyes look to the corner of the screen.

”Seven twenty-five.”

Harry stops all his movements for a second. ”Seven twenty what?”

Zayn smiles through a stretch, reaching both arms back to grasp the headboard and arches his back.

”I have an interview at eight, then Sarah’s supposed to call me afterwards,” He releases a heavy sigh and slumps back into his previous position, leaning back against the pillows. ”I told you this yesterday, babe?”

Harry whines long and loudly in the back of his throat, smushing his face against his pillow. Zayn did probably tell him, he thinks, but it must’ve been during their post-coital mumblings, just before Harry dozed off completely, face almost burrowed fully in Zayn’s armpit.

Zayn laughs and leans down to brush Harry’s hair out of his face and kiss his cheek, holding his laptop steady on his legs. ”I’m sorry, babe. You can go back to sleep.”

Harry pouts for a couple of seconds while Zayn watches him, more out of habit than anything else, before he feels his stomach rumbling. ”Well, I’m hungry now so,” He sighs exaggeratedly, rolling on his back and stretching before sitting up as well. He gives a large yawn, feeling his jaw stretch deliciously and shakes his head a bit to clear the sleepiness from his mind. Zayn smiles at the whole ordeal and leans over again to kiss Harry’s naked shoulder.

Harry sighs before yanking the covers off himself, getting up from the bed and reaching his hands up towards the ceiling for another big stretch. He gives a satisfied groan before relaxing his muscles  and looks back at the bed where Zayn’s gaze is fixed on the laptop screen once again.

”Did you eat anything yet?” Harry asks, scratching his belly distractedly. Zayn nods, still not looking up.

”Fed Rhino as well,” Zayn replies, checking something quickly on his phone.

”'Kay,” Harry mutters, ruffling his hair and starts moving towards the door.

”Oh, babe, can you get me some more coffee, please?” Zayn quickly grabs his empty mug from the night table and holds it out for Harry to take, blinking up at him with big eyes and a sweet smile.

Harry sighs heavily again in a joking manner and grabs the mug.

”Thank you, baby,” Zayn grins at him, and Harry shakes his head, a smile threatening to break out on his face, before leaving for the kitchen downstairs.

He hears Rhino before he sees him, his claws making a clicking sound on the floor as he comes trotting over when Harry appears from the upper floor. Harry picks him up as he gets down from the stairs, kissing his head while simultaneously trying to fend off Rhino’s excited licks at his face. He sets him down on the floor again as he enters the kitchen and Rhino bounds off towards the glass doors that look out on to the back of the house; the pool and the mountain and the big green lawn.

Harry walks over to the coffee machine first, fixing Zayn another cup before rummaging around the kitchen, looking for something to eat. He’s still not quite managed to feel one hundred percent orientated around the house – after only two weeks of being in and out of there he still has a lot of nooks and crannies left to explore – but he has always been able to quickly feel at home in most kitchens, Zayn’s big, shiny one being no exception.

Two weeks, he thinks. All of a sudden, that day when he finally mustered up the courage and swallowed his pride and sent Zayn a text before showing up at his doorstep with a freshly-baked apple pie seems like lightyears ago, and once again, he scolds himself for not doing anything sooner. Zayn had looked at him like he was holding a ticking time bomb in his hands rather than the tupperware container that is still sitting on the marble of Zayn’s kitchen worktop, and for a good ten seconds, Harry had regretted every decision he had ever made in his life that had lead him up to this point. Zayn’s face had then melted into something more familiar, a small resigned smile tugging at the corner of his lips, and he had stepped aside to let Harry in. A long and quite loaded conversation had been had over a piece of – if Harry does say so himself – quite delicious, yet a bit funny-looking apple crumble, but sooner rather than later, they had found themselves out by the pool, standing just a bit too close to be considered casual, looking out over the city in silence.

Zayn’s profile in the dim light of the late LA evening had had Harry transfixed. If Zayn had noticed, he didn’t say anything, but before they both knew it he had been forced to acknowledge Harry’s unrelenting gaze, because whether Harry had meant it or not, his hand was all of a sudden grasping Zayn’s, his touch feather-light, but very much there nonetheless. Zayn had looked down as their fingers slowly linked, and Harry had softly whispered the apology that he had been keeping in the back of his mind for more months than he had ever wanted to admit to himself. It didn’t matter anymore, who had done what and all of the things that had been left unsaid for the past year ( _year_ , Harry had thought more than once, and felt a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach). All that had mattered was the look in Zayn’s eyes as his gaze had lifted to settle on Harry’s face, the way his fingers had tightened around Harry’s as his eyes flickered back and forth between Harry’s and all Harry had been able to think was; ’ _Styles. You fookin’ idiot_.’

After the first couple of desperate kisses shared between them, Zayn had pulled back and breathlessly explained the situation with Gigi – who Harry had completely forgotten about the moment Zayn opened the door – telling him that their relationship was a lot more nuanced than it had been percieved in the papers. Basically, by kissing Harry right now, he wasn’t breaking any rules, and yet another knot had untied itself in Harry’s stomach. Harry wouldn’t have been able to say that it would have made him want to kiss Zayn any less, but the fact that they weren’t sneaking behind anyone’s backs (as they may or may not have done in the past) made a relieved smile creep onto his face, and he had quickly fitted their mouths together again, barely a second after Zayn had gotten his words out.

The rest of the night had been spent in Zayn’s bed, and as the sun had risen over the hills it had taken the dark cloud at the back of Harry’s mind with it, and Harry quickly decided that waking up to Zayn’s arm tight around his waist was a feeling not worth trading for anything.

Two days later, after several pointed looks and subtle comments from Zayn, Harry gave up wearing Zayn’s shirts and boxers and had left to get his stuff from Jeff’s where he’d been staying, since his own house was still very much under construction. Zayn had opened the door with an almost shy smile when he returned, but the brightness in his eyes told Harry all he needed to know. He had helped Harry unload all of his things, and they’d opened a bottle of wine (or two) and retreated to Zayn’s room for the rest of the night, talking and kissing until dawn, Rhino fast asleep at the foot of the bed.

Rhino’s whining pulls Harry out of his thoughts and he jerks his head to the side, having stood and stared at the coffee machine in silence, to see him standing by the glass doors, looking at Harry with big, expectant eyes. Harry chuckles and walks over to open the door and Rhino is out in a millisecond. Harry stands by the open door for a moment, breathing in the morning air and watching Rhino run around in circles before crouching to do a poo. Harry screws up his face before sighing and walking back inside for a bag.

Rhino follows him back inside after he has cleaned up Zayn’s poor lawn, and Harry closes the door again, fixes himself a couple slices of toast – enough for Zayn to have a taste as well – and climbs the stairs again, heading back to the bedroom with Rhino close on his heels.

Zayn is laying on his side with his back half-turned to Harry when he gets back, resting his head in his hand and scrolling through Facebook. Rhino jumps up on the bed instantly, leaving wet little pawprints on the duvet from the slightly dewy grass, and trots up to greet his daddy.

Zayn breaks out into a big smile, as he always does when Rhino presses his wet little nose into his skin. He moves a hand away from the mousepad and lifts his arm for the puppy to crawl under, pressing several loud kisses to Rhino’s head and cooing down at him, talking gibberish that Harry can only smile at in utter fondness. Zayn interacting with any kind of animal is a sight to behold. Still, Harry can’t help but feel slightly jealous at Zayn giving Rhino his undivided attention, and what is worse is that Zayn has noticed, and seems to find it very amusing. Puppy or not, Rhino is the fiercest competition Harry’s ever had.

Harry gets on the bed behind Zayn, reaching a hand over him to hand him his coffee.

”Thanks babe,” Zayn smiles, instantly taking a sip of the coffee, Rhino having calmed down a bit and nosing at the laptop keyboard. Harry moves a hand up to Zayn’s face, Zayn flinching back before seeing the toast cut into a triangle, Harry holding it steady in front of him in question. Zayn opens his mouth to bite at it and Harry let’s go to get his own piece. Rhino is on Zayn in a second, making Zayn lift his chin up to the ceiling in an attempt to fend off the eager puppy. He whines through the toast in his mouth, lightly pushing Rhino away with his free hand, holding the piece of toast up in the air as he chews on a mouthful, telling the puppy that he’s already had his breakfast. Harry chuckles, already done with his first piece, trying not to get any crumbs on the sheets.

Rhino gives up after a while and scuttles down onto the floor, going to lay on the nest of blankets Zayn has set up for him in the corner by the balcony glass-doors, and Zayn moves to lay properly on his side again, having finished his toast and sipping contently on his coffee. Harry takes a few gulps from the bottle of water he’d left on the floor under the bed the night before and puts the empty plate on the nighttable on Zayn’s side of the bed, stretching over him to reach it.

As he moves back, his hand finds itself on Zayn’s ribs, moving it under the duvet and stroking his sides and leaning in to press a casual kiss to Zayn’s shoulder, to which Zayn just smiles, still scrolling through Twitter. Harry moves to lay on his back again, stretching again and sighing before relaxing completely. He looks up towards the ceiling, a calm smile on his face, just enjoying the lovely Sunday morning and the fact that he’s fortunate enough to spend it here in bed with Zayn. He moves his head to the side. Zayn, whose back looks like an invitation for Harry to happily and greedily accept.

He lays on his side, turning towards Zayn, and moves a hand up to lightly trace his fingers up his spine, up and down, making patterns on Zayn’s back. Zayn’s skin inadvertently breaks out into goosebumps at the touch and Harry smiles to himself, flattening his palm on Zayn’s back, putting a little pressure to his touch. Zayn’s head slumps slightly to the side, and Harry can’t help but rise up on an elbow behind him, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck. His hand rests on Zayn’s side again, stroking up and down in the same light movements, as he keeps kissing at Zayn’s exposed skin, slowly and gently. Zayn sighs at the contact and Harry let’s his lips linger on his shoulder for a bit before moving back to his neck, parting his lips and letting his tongue dart out for a taste alongside the kisses.

”Babe,” Zayn mumbles softly, grabbing Harry’s hand on his waist and pulling his arm around himself, stroking his fingers on Harry’s knuckles. Harry immediately presses himself even closer, moving his hand up to rub at Zayn’s chest, humming distractedly in answer. Zayn chuckles, tilting his head to the side to give Harry a bit more room to keep kissing at his neck and shoulder.

”They’re gonna call literally any minute now,” Zayn continues, bumping his head against Harry’s gently. Harry lifts his gaze towards the laptop screen to look at the time. Six to eight.

He sighs softly against the back of Zayn’s neck, rubbing his nose at the buzzed hair. ”You smell really good,” He murmurs.

Zayn chuckles again, moving his head to look back at Harry, who jumps at the chance of pushing their lips together. Zayn lets him kiss him for a while before he pulls back and removes Harry’s arm from around his waist, rolling onto his stomach and setting his cup down on the plate of crumbs before pushing the laptop up against the pillows in front of him.

Harry whines, sticking his bottom lip out a bit. Zayn just picks up his phone to hold in his hand as he checks Facebook again, scrolling with his eyes fixed on the screen. Harry keeps pouting and Zayn glances to the right to look at him, rolling his eyes while smiling.

”Later, babes, some of us got jobs to do, you know.”

Harry huffs in offense, making Zayn smirk. Harry shakes his head and moves in to nibble roughly on Zayns shoulder. Zayn scrunches up his face and pulls his shoulder up and away from Harry’s mouth. Just as Harry starts to push his bottom lip out again, Zayn’s phone starts buzzing in his hand.

Harry sighs to himself as Zayn answers and exchanges a few words with the person on the other end, being told to hold on for a moment. Zayn starts fiddling with his hair while waiting, bending his head down a bit to run his fingers through the thick strands. It’s hot pink this week, and Harry kinda loves it. He’d stared when Zayn had gotten back from the salon, before grinning widely and complimenting him on the vibrant colour and the way it matched his lovely skintone.

He’d been a bit confused as to why Zayn decided to go away to get it done, knowing he usually did very well with doing his hair at home on his own, having seen the various boxes stacked in the back of a cupboard in the downstairs bathroom. The reason for Zayn’s decision to go out had become very apparent later that night after Harry had pulled down Zayn’s boxers, Zayn explaining with a cheeky little grin that the salon was also a highly recommended one for hair removal of any kind. Harry’s memory kind of faded out after that, and he bites his lip now as he’s looking over Zayn, his eyes flicking down to trail over the lower part of Zayn’s body that is still covered by the duvet, only his feet and calves sticking out towards the foot of the bed.

He’s pulled out of his thoughts for a second by Zayn giving a little woop into the phone, signaling that the interview has officially started. Harry can’t hold back a smile at that, still leaning on his side on one elbow, watching Zayn fiddle with his necklace a bit while talking on the phone to the interviewer. He’s wearing the ring Harry gave him around his neck again, and as always when faced with that knowledge, Harry can’t keep himself from leaning over and kissing whatever part of Zayn he is presented with. The fact that Zayn is currently completely stark-naked under the covers is what makes him refrain from pulling back after he’s pressed his lips to Zayn’s shoulderblade.

Zayn moves his shoulder to push Harry’s face away, just to show him that the message from before still stands, but he keeps talking casually on the phone, answering a question about the process of making the album.

Harry sighs, moving back to his previous position, leaning on his elbow. Rhino rises up from his position on the blankets to trot out of the room and Harry follows him with his eyes before turning back to Zayn. He listens to him talk, eyes still flying over the bare skin on Zayn’s back. It’s slightly arched due to Zayn having pushed himself up on his elbows to look at the computer, and Harry moves a hand to lightly trace his fingers down the skin, following the slope of his back and watching the tiny little hairs rise once again.

He smiles to himself, leaning over to press a soft kiss to the middle of Zayn’s spine. He looks up towards Zayn, hand still moving in little circles, but he is still talking carelessly on the phone, probably having decided to ignore Harry completely for the time being, and Harry gives a little tilt of his head and raises his eyebrows slightly in acknowledgement before turning his gaze back to where his hand is moving to stroke gently on the skin just over where the duvet is covering Zayn up.

Feeling suddenly very daring on this early Sunday morning, Harry moves in to press a couple more slow kisses to Zayn’s back, each of them moving lower and lower as he goes along, until he’s nosing at the last inches of exposed skin. The white duvet lays just on top of where Zayn’s back dimples are, and Harry moves the covers an inch or two to get more access, leaning down to flick his tongue over the little dips in the skin. Zayn squirms at that, moving his body side to side in the best attempt at fending Harry off that he can manage while still focusing on his interview. Harry’s huffs out a breath of laughter and waits for Zayn to settle before he sneaks his hand in under the covers.

The fact that Zayn’s aversion to clothes has gotten about as strong as Harry’s is something that Harry is immensely grateful for. There must be something in the water over here because seeing Zayn in a shirt has become a rarity that Harry never thought he’d ever experience. It makes Harry’s current ministrations so much more rewarding and Harry grins to himself as his hand slides down to stroke over Zayn’s arse cheeks. The fact that Harry made sure to remove every item of clothing on Zayn’s body the night before might also have something to do with it.

Zayn clears his throat slightly and Harry looks up at him again, seeing him run his hand over the back of his shaved head. He can hear the interviewer talking on the other end and he moves up to press another little kiss to the back of Zayn’s shoulder. Zayn clears his throat again, following it up by a loud sniffle and Harry can see him pursing his lips in annoyance. The interviewer stops talking and Zayn jumps on his cue to speak again, and Harry smiles, turning back to focus on his hand that has stopped it’s movements on Zayn’s bum. He slides it over to Zayn’s left cheek and gives it a little squeeze before starting to lightly massage the skin, moving back and forth over both sides of his arse. Zayn gives a little cough, mumbling an apology into the phone and Harry bites his lip on a grin.

Before he can properly think about what exactly it is that he’s doing, he’s pulling down the covers from Zayn entirely, putting his hand back on his bum and giving it a couple more slow squeezes before making a swift decision and moving himself down on the bed before Zayn can properly react, pulling his legs apart and laying down on his stomach between Zayn’s thighs. Zayn is laying far enough up on the big bed that Harry is comfortable, only his feet and the bottom part of his calves sticking out over the edge.

Zayn hesitates for a couple of seconds in the middle of a sentence, filling it up with a long ‘uhm’ on instinct, and Harry lets him gather himself for a bit, laying perfectly still between his legs, looking up at Zayn trying to quickly look over his shoulder with an innocent little smile on his face. Zayn catches himself after a moment when he realises that Harry is just laying there and manages to find his footing in the conversation as smoothly as possible, Harry giving an impressed look to the back of Zayn’s head, smiling a bit to himself, before moving his gaze downwards.

He just looks for a bit, distractedly pulling his bottom lip between his teeth to gently chew on. He gives one more glance up towards Zayn’s pink head of tousled hair before moving his arms carefully so as not to jostle him too much, laying his elbows on the bed on the outside of Zayn’s thighs and hosting himself up a bit further so that his upper chest and collarbones are level with the slight swell of Zayn’s bum.

Moving down to touch his lips to the small of Zayn’s back again, he notices that the pace of Zayn’s words have slowed down slightly, almost as if he’s suddenly thinking about what exactly he is saying instead of just letting the words come out on their own. Harry smiles into Zayn’s skin and starts to gently nibble at the dimples in his back, giving both sides his utmost attention. Zayn clears his throat again, trying to move himself up on the bed, but Harry just follows, his hands grabbing at the dip in Zayn’s waist and his elbows pushing Zayn’s thighs gently against his sides, making it harder for him to move away.

Leaning down again he bites into the flesh on the top of Zayn’s arse, sucking the skin into his mouth firmly, feeling Zayn tense under his grip on his waist. Zayn starts to almost stutter as he’s talking and Harry moves back to admire the red mark. Moving his head to the other side, he sucks on the meatiest part of Zayn’s bum, pulling back to lick gently over the dents his teeth has made on the skin.

Whoever is on the other line seems to be wrapping up the interview and Zayn sounds relieved to Harry’s knowing ears, making him grin and moving down to kiss at the top of Zayn’s thighs, mouthing over the slight creases just underneath his cheeks. Zayn quickly introduces his song to the radio station as casually as he can before saying a quick goodbye and hanging up, dropping the hand with his phone to his side on the bed and twisting his upper body to glare down at Harry.

”What?” Harry says innocently, keeping his eyes on Zayn’s as he bends down to lick a stripe from one back dimple to the other. Zayn’s cheeks look a bit flushed, but he sighs harshly with narrowed eyes, opening his mouth to most likely tell Harry off.

”You-”

Zayn’s phone starts buzzing again and he quickly twists his body away from Harry, lifting his hand to check the caller ID.

”That’s Sarah. I have to take this Harry, so don’t start,” He spares one more quick glare down at Harry before he presses his thumb to the phone to answer.

Harry listens to the conversation start up for a minute, the tone of Zayn’s voice much more casual than before, letting a hint of Sunday morning sleepiness seep into his voice now that he doesn’t need to be quite as professional.

”Yeah, yeah, it went well, I think. The questions have gotten a lot better now. Yeah. Makes me feel a lot more comfortable as well, like.” Zayn scratches at his chin. ”Mm, yeah, exactly.”

Harry looks back down at the bum infront of him, observing it for a second, before moving a hand down and running a finger down the crack. Zayn’s head snaps to the side to look at him over his shoulder as well as he can, Harry’s only response being to smile and keep rubbing his finger up and down, pushing down with a little bit more pressure.

Zayn turns his head back forward again as Sarah says something to him on the phone. ”Uh, yeah. Yeah, that’s good, yeah.”

He turns to look at Harry again as she keeps talking, the glare once again very present on his face.

 _‘Stop it’_ he mouths down at him, his back muscles looking wonderful in the slightly twisted and forced position that they’re in.

’ _What?_ ’ Harry mouths back, the smile on his face not having faltered a bit, and he nods back towards the phone, wordlessly telling Zayn to keep talking. Zayn sighs sharply, facing away and answering whatever Sarah just asked him.

Harry keeps rubbing for a bit, revelling in the way that he can already feel Zayn flutter slightly under his fingers. Moving his elbows a bit further out he brings both hands to each cheek, spreading them as much as he can, biting his lip at the sight before him. He only has a couple of seconds to enjoy it however, as Zayn’s free hand quickly flies down to swat at the side of Harry’s head. Harry frowns in confusion, flinching back at the sudden attack.

”Wait, hold on a sec, Sarah,” Zayn says hurriedly before turning to look over his shoulder again. ”Harry!” He hisses down at him, pushing at his head again. Harry moves away, tilting his head left and right to avoid getting smacked before he moves his own hand up to grab at Zayn’s, managing to catch his wrist in good enough grip for him to quickly duck down and lick a heavy stripe over Zayn’s hole. Zayn chokes on a curse, snapping his eyes shut in a second. He doesn’t try to break free as Harry holds his hand in the air by his head, looking up at Zayn’s face, keeping his tongue flat against him.

Zayn opens his eyes again, his lips slightly parted and releasing a little breath as he looks down at Harry with eyes that suddenly look heated in a much different way than a couple of seconds ago. Harry looks back and moves his tongue over Zayn’s hole again, up and down in slow motions. Zayn draws in a sharp little breath between his teeth before letting his mouth drop back open just a bit. Harry smiles around his own open mouth.

” _Zayn?_ ”

Sarah’s voice is heard very quietly through the phone and Zayn’s eyes widen a bit before turning back and putting the phone to his ear again.

”Yeah, sorry, I was- uhm- the dog.” He manages to quickly get out. ”Sorry, what were you saying?”

Harry chuckles quietly, pulling back slightly to flick the tip of his tongue gently against Zayn’s entrance, making Zayn bow his head down, moving the phone away from his mouth quickly to let out a heavy sigh. He only let’s himself get distracted for a second this time though, pressing the phone back against his ear before Sarah needs to repeat herself.

”Yeah. Yep, cool, so when is- what day would that be?”

Harry can hear how distracted he sounds and he almost feels bad before he pulls back to look down at Zayn in front of him. He lets out a breath of his own, seeing Zayn shiver at the air on his now very wet hole, before slowly removing his hand from Zayn’s wrist. As expected, Zayn just moves his arm up again, and Harry can grip an arse cheek in each hand, spreading them as widely as possible before raising himself up a bit and letting a dribble of spit fall down right onto Zayn’s arsehole. It twitches at the contact, and Harry looks up to see Zayn with the top of his forehead resting on the bed, amazingly still with the phone pressed to his ear, forcing out a hum in agreement to whatever Sarah might be telling him.

Looking back down, Harry moves a hand up to stroke two fingers over the sticky mess. They glide effortlessly over the silky smooth skin, not a hair in sight, the image making Harry’s mouth water once again. Putting his hands on both cheeks, he dives in again, his thumbs moving in to spread Zayn as much as possible, and slowly pushing the tip of his tongue inside of him. Zayn’s breath hitches a bit too loudly than intended and he quickly moves the phone away from his ear again, his free hand gripping at the sheets. Harry keeps pushing in as far as he can, the tip of his nose resting on the skin over Zayn’s bum, and he moans quietly into him, moving his face gently side to side.

Zayn moves his phone back to his ear almost on autopilot, somehow managing to contain himself enough not to be panting into it. Harry pulls away to give him a chance to talk, looking down before moving in to suck on the skin around Zayn’s rim.

”Yes. Yes, that sounds good to me, yep. Defi- definitely.” Zayn is visibly struggling now, his back rising and falling heavier and quicker than before. ”No, I’m just like. I’m just. No, it’s fine.” He manages to get out before Harry moves a thumb to press firmly against him, letting the tip of it sink in just a little bit.

”Mm. Yeah, actually, I am a bit. I’m- I think I might. Yeah, do that, send me an email, great. Sounds great though.” Zayn’s forehead is in the sheets again, and Harry presses his finger further in. ”Great! Cool, yeah, talk to you later, bye.” Zayn rushes out the last words, before pushing out the phone over the edge of the bed and sinking down fully on his stomach.

”Fuck. You.” His eyes are closed and he just breathes for a bit before moving to look down at Harry, the side of his head still resting on the matress.

Harry giggles while biting his lip, looking up at Zayn’s face. His eyes are glazed over and his cheeks are almost as pink as his hair. He can’t help but rise up to kiss his pouty lips, a bit redder than usual from how Zayn must have been biting them. It’s lazy and slow, and Zayn moans into it quietly, Harry’s fingers still moving on his hole.

”Want me to keep going?” Harry whispers against Zayn’s lips, pressing his fingers a bit more roughly against him.

”You-” Zayn scoffs, looking very cute while frustrated and horny. ”Get back down there.” He moves a hand up to push Harry’s head down towards his arse and Harry snickers happily, not needing to be told twice.

Back in between Zayn’s thighs he leans down for a few more licks before pulling back and moaning at the sight before him. Zayn’s rim has gotten slightly red and the wetness of Harry’s spit is making everything shine so beautifully in the morning light.

”Fuck, Zayn,” Harry breathes out, Zayn only biting his lip in return, looking down at Harry rubbing two fingers against him.

Holding his breath, Harry slowly starts to push both fingers into him, making Zayn gasp heavily, biting down on his lip harshly and whimpering high in his throat. Harry watches the digits disappear inside of him with a look of awe on his face, starting to carefully move them around, twisting his wrist and gently separating the two fingers.

”You’re still a bit loose from last night. Still so fucking tight though,” He murmurs, beginning to move his fingers in and out of Zayn.

Zayn is grasping the sheets firmly in his fists now, finally letting himself make all the noise he wants, quiet moans slipping from his lips as Harry’s movements speed up just a bit.

”Think you can do one more already?” Harry asks softly, still watching his fingers.

Zayn nods immediately, and Harry looks up at him.

”More,” Is all he says, spreading his thighs even further to show Harry what he wants. Harry smiles and pulls out the digits, not hesitating in stuffing three fingers into his mouth to suck on, coating them all with his spit thoroughly. Zayn snorts out a chuckle, smirking while biting his lip and watching Harry knowingly with lust-filled eyes.

Harry pulls his fingers out of his mouth with a slick pop, smirking back at Zayn. ”Shut up,” He mutters, not letting his cheeks turn red, and Zayn furrows his eyebrows, still smiling, before getting distracted as Harry spits on his arsehole.

Harry eases his fingers in slowly, and just lets them rest inside of Zayn for a bit before he starts moving them. Zayn’s eyes are squeezed shut and he alternates between biting his lip and breathing slowly and heavily, clenching his jaw before letting his mouth drop open on a moan.

Harry starts pumping his fingers in and out after Zayn whines at him, holding him spread open and fully exposed still before he moves down to roughly suck on Zayn’s left arse cheek. His movements get quicker and rougher until he’s jostling Zayn just a bit up the bed with every motion of his arm.

Zayn has his face turned down towards Harry still, his hands in fists in the sheets by his sides to try and keep himself in place, until Harry pushes in his fingers deeply inside him, moving them up to rub at his spot. He chokes out a loud moan before turning his head to bite into the mattress, whining and spreading his legs as much as possible, as Harry keeps rubbing at the spot with more pressure.

Harry grins at Zayn’s reaction and leans in to swipe his tongue over his rim again, leaving off Zayn’s prostate and starting to pump his fingers in and out once more, the whines and choked off moans that Zayn still can’t manage to keep in making him finally reach a hand down between his body and the mattress to squeeze at himself, rock hard and dripping between his legs by now.

”Harry,” Zayn gasps, letting the sheets slip from his mouth. He looks down at him over his shoulder again, moaning loudly at the sight of Harry with his face half-buried in his arse. Harry meets his gaze and Zayn can only try his best to keep breathing as they lock eyes with each other.

”Fuck, Harry,” His words turn into a whine as Harry’s fingers graze his prostate again and Harry moves up for air.

”You gonna come?” He’s panting. He’s barely put a hand on himself and just the sight of Zayn like this is enough to have him almost lose his breath completely. Zayn nods furiously and Harry bites his lip, moving his hand just a bit quicker and making Zayn squeeze his eyes shut, his mouth opening on a silent moan. ”Yeah?” He continues and Zayn opens his eyes quickly to nod again, repeating the word in a helpless whisper.

Harry doesn’t bother to answer. Instead he pushes his fingers inside of Zayn again, moving them up to rub quickly over his spot and bending down to swipe his tongue over Zayn’s puffy rim.

As Harry finally pushes his tongue in beside his fingers, Zayn reaches a hand back to tangle in Harry’s hair, roughly pushing his face even further against him and releasing a loud cry before Harry can feel him clenching violently around him. He hums contently into him as Zayn keeps shaking and moaning desperately through his climax, the firm grip in his hair finally loosening as Zayn sinks down on the bed completely boneless, breathing heavily with an open mouth and closed eyes. Harry gently pushes his fingers in and out a few more times, making Zayn flinch and shake even more, moaning weakly and stroking lazily over Harry’s head before letting his arm fall down onto the bed.

Harry pulls his fingers out and moves down to give Zayn’s hole a few soft kisses, leaving a trail of them up Zayn’s back until he reaches the tattoo at the back of his neck. Zayn sighs and blindly flings a hand up to pat at Harry’s head lovingly, making Harry chuckle into his neck. He can’t help but grind himself down against him, trying to be as gentle as possible even though he feels like he might die if he doesn’t get off in the nearest 60 seconds, and Zayn makes a little sound in the back of his throat.

”Want me to help you, babe?” Zayn asks, still sounding very out of it, his accent always the absolute thickest post-orgasm.

”Nah, it’s okay,” Harry breathes against his neck, pressing his hips down a bit more firmly. ”Fuck,” He pants, again. ”Fuck, can I?”

Zayn knows exactly what he means and he nods, his eyes still closed and a peaceful smile starting to spread on his face.

”Mm, yeah babe, do it.”

That’s all Harry needs before he quickly gets up to kneel between Zayn’s thighs, pushing them out a bit more, making everything visible. He’s still so wet and red, and the skin is so smooth and then Zayn is turning his head to look down at him and suddenly all it takes is a couple of tugs of Harry’s hand before he is pressing the head of his cock against Zayn’s puffy, slippery rim and coming in hot spurts against his skin, folding in on himself and groaning deep in his throat.

He quickly moves a hand to rest on the bed next to Zayn so as not to fall down and crush him, as he wrings the last bit of cum from himself, breathing shakily with his eyes closed. He sucks in a few large breaths before slowly leaning back to rest on his calves, opening his eyes and looking down, the sight of the mess in front of him making his dick twitch weakly in his hand.

Zayn lays peacefully on the bed, a small smile on his face, his eyes already fixed on Harry’s as Harry turns up to look at him.

”You gonna clean that up, or?” He says, intentionally breaking the moment with his comment, smirking lazily as Harry lets out a tired laugh.

”Yeah, wait,” Harry looks around himself, the memory of the world existing outside of this bed slowly coming back to him.

”Just use the sheets, babe,” Zayn murmurs, his eyes closed again.

Harry grabs the duvet laying on the floor where it had been pushed down, and gently swipes at Zayn, making sure he’s clean before giving himself a quick wipe, throwing the duvet away again and finally collapsing down beside Zayn on the mattress.

Zayn opens his eyes at the movements, smiling as their eyes meet again.

”You’re such a twat,” He says, once again ruining the moment, making Harry grin lazily.

”You’re laying in your own spunk,” It’s a weak comeback, but Harry can’t be bothered at this point. His entire body feels like cooked spaghetti, and he can’t wipe the smile off his face.

”Your fault.” Zayn mumbles, reaching out a hand to rest in Harry’s hair, stroking through it lazily, and Harry moves closer to him with a sigh.

”It’s Valentine’s Day, babes,” Zayn says after a moment, the thickness of his accent coupled with the term of endearment making Harry smile sleepily, before the words register fully in his head.

”Is it?” He says.

Zayn hums in answer.

”Well,” Harry says, barely able to make his lips move anymore. ”Saves me having to get you a present then.” He ignores the weird feeling in his stomach, grinning instead before Zayn has a chance to respond.

Zayn huffs out a laugh.

”Yeah. A teddy bear could never.” Zayn mutters, smiling lazily at Harry’s goofy little giggle.

They lay in silence for a bit, just listening to the noises flowing in through the open glass doors, hearing the city come to life in the distance. After an orgasm of that incredible intensity, Harry would think that all his brain power should have flown out the window long ago, but for some reason, there are still a million thoughts flying around in his head. All of them involving the pink haired man laying beside him.

Zayn’s hand is still in Harry’s hair, stroking his fingers through the long strands gently. When Harry looks up, Zayn is already staring at him and something in Harry grows and falls utterly to pieces at the same time.

They don’t say anything, and Harry is once again surprised by how easy it is for Zayn to make him completely lose track of time, just with a flutter of his lashes, without even trying.

Or, maybe he does know, Harry wonders distractedly when Zayn’s face falls into a soft smile. It’s the ”Harry-smile”, Harry has decided, without having told Zayn about it. It’s Harry’s favourite smile, because it’s the one Zayn gives only to him. Harry’s noticed, because he has always noticed all of Zayn’s smiles. It’s the smile that made him question everything when he finally realised that it belonged to him. It’s the smile that made him bake that pie in the first place, and that gave him the courage to knock on Zayn’s door two weeks ago. That smile alone could probably make Harry do most things, but he isn’t so afraid to admit that anymore.

”I’m glad you’re here,” Zayn whispers, breaking the silence a third time.

Harry doesn’t know why he can feel his cheeks heat up in an instant after those words. He just had his tongue up Zayn’s arse, moaning unabashedly at the taste, and it’s these four words that instinctually make him want to push his head under the pillow, never to be seen again. But for some reason, he really couldn’t care less. The person who he suspects might actually be the fucking love of his life is happy to have him here in his bed on Valentine’s Day, and if he needs to blush, then he’ll fucking blush.

”Me too,” He whispers back, feeling himself lose control of his face, the corners of his mouth turning upwards into what must probably be the most ridiculous smile the world has ever seen.

Zayn’s smile grows as well, and he doesn’t look like he thinks Harry is ridiculous, as he probably should. Well, maybe he does a bit, but mainly he just looks really happy, like the sight of Harry lying there looking like he just inhaled 15 liters of helium is something that he wouldn’t mind seeing more often.

Maybe Harry has a Zayn-smile, because something in Zayn’s eyes makes Harry think that he knows. That he is holding onto a secret of his own, just like Harry. A secret that he starts to think may not have been so secret after all. Zayn breathes out a giggle, and Harry wonders how his own face hasn’t broken yet.

”Idiot,” Zayn laughs, before moving in to kiss Harry fully.

He probably is, Harry thinks, feeling Zayn rub his nose against his and closing his eyes. But Zayn doesn’t seem to mind too much, so Harry doesn’t either.

”Your fault,” He murmurs against Zayn’s lips, instead of letting out the words that are always bubbling just below the surface. Zayn giggles again, making Harry pull him even closer, trying to taste the smile on Zayn’s lips. They’ve got time, Harry thinks. Finally, after four years, and then a fifth one that felt longer than a lifetime. They’ve got all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely lovely Sandra made a glorious piece of [art](http://lovingityeah.tumblr.com/post/139338955213/for-the-lovely-responsible-of-my-death-queenxzee) in honour of this smutty mess. Go tell her how important she is.
> 
> Feedback is always greatly appreciated, so feel free to leave some kudos or a comment if you enjoyed this.
> 
> Also, hit me up on [tumblr](http://queenxzee.tumblr.com/), I'm always up for a chat. xx


End file.
